


Snow road

by Swordsandthings



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Jewish Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Flash feels lonely during the holidays, then he figures out that he isn't as much as he thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Snow road

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I wrote this way too quickly and I apologize for any mistakes, happy holidays<3

December is always the same. At least this year, Flash is having a change of pace, even if it isn't exactly how he wanted.—It all started in November, when a pop up ad had announced that the local mall was looking for people to work as elves and someone to be santa. Flash's parents had been ignoring him and he knew there was no better way to get their attention than to give off a bad image of his family name, so he went to one job interview and got the job. Every weekend during December he was to be besides Santa, dressed as an elf, distributing to kids a tiny book about Christmas.

  
It was Friday, the day less people went to see Santa. Flash was dressing up his costume and mentally preparing himself to go out. He had been practicing to stop giving any fucks about everyone’s opinion but it was always a bit hard when you were gay and your parents were probably homophobic. Sometimes flash wished he had never cared, at least he would have been a better person, wouldn’t have bullied some people like he had before. All he could do now was to try to redeem himself. And well, now he is working a job were he is a elf, his parents still don’t care and every day Flash looks at the nearest store, a comic book shop were Peter Parker works. He would be lying if he said he never looked at the other teen.

  
Some kids were already lining up for Santa’s arrival. The man usually had a sorta of parade around the mall with a snowman and a reindeer and then he finally sat down on his chair. Flash smiled to a little kid as he sat down on santa's lap. That moment the teen chose to tune out and look at the store, Peter was inside reading something. In the corner of his eye Flash saw movement and he knew it was his cue to get a book from the stack and hand it to the kid. 

  
“Merry Christmas,” he tried to sound cheerful because that’s what he was supposed to do. The process was repeated a couple of more times. Then, Flash looked at the store again and Peter wasn’t alone, Ned was with him too. The teen sometimes felt like a bit of a psychopath, he knew he should just tell Peter how sorry he felt for every time he had called him names and humiliated him. The problem was that flash would feel even more of a douchebag, he had never bullied Peter because he had a crush on him, he had bullied Peter because he was mister perfect and everyone was always looking at him, complementing him.

The most Flash had been able to do was to put money on a tip jar while Peter wasn't looking and to pay him lunch one time. 

  
Flashs shift ended around nine. He was ready to get out of his costume, get to his—probably empty—home and have dinner. He was heading to the locker room when he found MJ.

  
“Nice costume, Flash.” The teen wanted to hide in that moment but he hoped that deep down the girl hadn’t said it with malice. They usually sat together during chemistry, where they talked and she doodle on his notebook.

  
“Wouldn't take you for a person that visits the mall, especially not during the holidays." Flash blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

  
“Oh, yeah. I’m not here because I want to, it’s only because of Ned and Peter. “ Flash was ready to get away but Mj decide to say some more stuff, “Why have you been acting weird?”

  
“Weird how? Im like totally normal.”

  
“No, you’re not. Peter says you haven’t been bothering him at all and I see how sad you look sometimes. Like yeah, you’re usually a dick and even if you’re sad about something that doesn’t excuse you from harming others but I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me, or Ned or Peter. 

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Ned will probably punch you first, what you did to Peter wasn’t cool, you know.”

  
“I know and I’m sorry.” Flash couldn’t even bring himself to look her in the eyes, he felt like a coward and he felt even more stupid with his elf costume on.  
“You should tell Peter that, not me.”

* * *

  
The following day Flash had to work too. His parents had gotten back last night. They were sitting at a huge table, having breakfast. You could only hear the silver scraping the chinas, Flash's parents were busy on their cellphones.

“Since you have that work I told the commission you wouldn’t be going with us to the Christmas ball. It’s shame, Eugene.”

  
“Even if i hadn’t been working you would've gone without me!" Flash got up and left the house in a hurry. He was tired. They couldn’t even take him with them, much less spend time with him at home. He thought about going to Zach’s house but he didn’t want to bother anyone. He ended up going to the mall. 

  
There was nothing he could do there but it was still a distraction. He kept thinking about his parents. All the times he had gotten hurt and they hadn’t cared. How they told him to have good grades but said nothing when he did and how they didn’t care either when he started getting bad grades. There was even that one time when he had gotten burned and his parents had just brushed it off, saying he should have been more careful.

  
Flash was busy feeling sorry for himself when he saw Ned enter a toy shop, he was thinking about going somewhere else so hopefully the other teen wouldn’t see him but still it was as if he was frozen, a deer in headlights. 

  
When the teen finally decied to get up Ned went straight to him.

  
“Hold this,” he said and gave him a big box of Legos. Flash was then left alone and confused. Some seconds later Ned was back, “Sorry man. That's for my cousin and like I saw her suddenly and if she saw me with that she would know it was her present.”

  
“It's fine," Flash started walking with Ned. " You’re only buying gifts like three days away from Christmas?”

  
“It's not like they usually put much thought into mine.” Ned walked to a table that had wrapping paper and ribbons. Flash cringed as he saw him waste more paper than necessary.

  
“Do you want help?” he saw how Ned was struggling with the duck tape. 

  
“Sure.” 

* * *

  
Flash felt like a ghost hunting the mall. He decided to get outside for a while, get a fresh breath of air. He saw several people smoking and he felt a bit out of place, he wished he had a cigarette too. He was thinking about perhaps asking bsomeone for one when Peter Parker arrived. He had a blue sweater and a yellow scarf, it was all soft tones. It would probably look hideous if it were anyone else wearing it.

  
“Hey Parker.”

  
“Oh, hey Flash," The teen was starting to feel self conscious when he realized that he didn’t know what else to say, thankfully he was talking to Peter. “i didn’t know you had to get in so early, you know for your elf work.

  
“i don’t, but I decided to walk a bit. I dont know.”

  
“Are your parents out of town?”

  
Flash wanted to say that it was none of Peter's business, but that was what douchebag Flash would say. Instead he said, ”not yet, but they’ll be.”

  
“Are you going to be alone during Christmas?”

  
Flash didn’t want his pity, still he nodded.

  
“Aunt May invited her new boyfriend to come have dinner with us, and she also invited Mj and Ned, though they are busy already. But you can come if you want to. I bet she would love to. It’s going to be me cooking,” Peter smiled. "But it's not like an actual Christmas dinner, it's just a gathering."

  
“You're too good Parker.” Flash said, he had been staring at his feet but he decided to face Peter. “ Like, I’m a fucking asshole. I called you penis for two fucking years. I can’t take back anything that I did but I want to be better. I swear.”

  
Peter shrugged. “Youre invited, ok?” and then he left.

* * *

  
Peter had said he would take Flash to his home, he had to work during the afternoon and when his shift ended he would lead him around the trains.

  
Flash had fallen on a pile of muddy snow on the way and a group of fifth graders had laughed at him. He felt a bit disgusting. He felt humiliated on top of everything, despised by his own family, abandoned during the holidays.

  
The cold temperature pined itself to Flash’s wet clothing. He had texted Peter telling him he would wait outside.

  
“You must be freezing.” Peter had stated, Flash had only shrugged. 

They stayed a bit more outside waiting for My and Ned. Turns out the trio had a habit of exchanging handmade gifts. Peter gave Ned a drawing and Mj gave Peter a drawing. Ned was supposed to only gift Mj but he had baked cookies and he shared them with Peter too.

On the way to the apartment Flash felt a bit lost, he had used the train once or twice but still it wasn't tipical for him.

  
Peter opened the door to the apartment and dropped the keys in a blue plate. Flash looked over the house, it was simple but filled with life, unlike his own house felt, there he felt safe. 

  
“My aunt and her boyfriend won't arrive for a while but meanwhile I can get you some clothes and then we can start cooking.” Flash agreed and followed the host.

  
A large baby pink sweater and a pair of grey sweats were discovered in Peter's wardrobe, he gave the other teen a pair of fluffy socks too. Flash went to the bathroom to get dressed, in the process he heard someone arrive and when he got out of the room he saw Peter and his aunt lightning the menorah and praying. The menorah was shaped like a dinosaur and was unlike anything Flash had seen. From then it was greetings and hugs and helping to put on the table. He helped them by cooking some vegetables and seasoning them. 

  
Later Happy— May's boyfriend —arrived and they were all chatting and laughing and for a while Flash didn’t feel out of place. May's boyfriend was also the same guy that worked for Spiderman so he got a lot of joy from being able to ask him more questions.

  
At the end of the night Happy left and Peter was preparing the couch to sleep on there.

  
“I seriously don’t need to have your bed.” Flash said, once again.

  
“Look, we can’t both sleep in there, so just let me take the couch.”

  
When Peter wasn’t looking Flash layed down on the couch, and suggled the blankets.

  
“Hell no.” Peter said and then he started wrestling with the other teen. Flash was shocked at the amount of strength Peter had and that only filed his list of attributes that Peter had.

  
During the night, wehn everyone was sleeping, Flash went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. He looked at the shape of the couch, hidden by the darkness of the house, he thought that he should try to tell Peter his feelings.

* * *

  
A year had passed and Peter had invited Flash to go to his house once again. This time things were a bit different. May and Happy now lived together. Peter only went home during the weekends because during the rest of the days he was in university.

They had just been in a party where they had been trading presents with MJ and Ned.

  
“Oh, and Liz and I are thinking about renting an apartment together.”

  
"I still think it’s so wild how she got back.” They were walking to Peter's apartment, the two young adults were in different universities still they had kept a slim contact, it was mostly thanks to the friends they had in common and their mutual interest in each other. “but like? You two aren’t dating, or are you?”

  
“What? No. She’s like a sister to me.” Flash took a deep breath of air. “and I’m like gay.”

  
Peter nodded and made that weird facial expressions where it looked it he had swallowed a frog. It was a bit endearing, Flash thought.

  
That night when it was time to go to bed they didn’t fight about where they were staying, still Flash had to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

  
“Can't sleep?” Peter asked.

  
“Not really.” Flash was trying to still his heart, he wanted to say that he couldn’t sleep when Peter was so close, though he was still so far away.

  
“Come here.” Flash's heart stopped beating and for a while it was just him and Peter in a cozy apartment, candles the only source of light and cold snow falling outside.

  
Flash walked over to the couch and sat on one of its arms, Peter sat up, getting closer to Flash.

  
“I think I never told you but I really like talking to you, even if it’s when were both drunk during the night, miles away from each other."

  
“I like talking to you too. Even when were not drunk.” Flash could see Peter smile and that gave him a bit of strength. “i really like you. I have for a while now. “

  
“Why did you never say anything?”

  
“Because you’re perfect Parker, and I’m a dumb douchebag whose parents can’t even remember him.”

  
“You're not. You’ve changed Flash. You’re better now, kinder. But I can agree you’re a little dumb."

  
Flash laughed lowly, “Shut up.”

  
“You're so dumb that you never realised I had a tiny crush on you since like last month.”

  
“I just don’t get why you like me.”

  
“I first saw how cute you were and then things escalated from there.” Flash’s cheeks got slightly warmer. “Can I kiss you now?”

  
“Yeah.” They both leaned into each other and shared a warm kiss. Outside the snow kept falling covering the streets in white.


End file.
